Konser Massal
by The Great 'Kido' Namikaze
Summary: Summary: konoha kedatangan sesosok Artis yang sedang tenar akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu membuat para Anggota Rookie 9 shinobi pria nya tidak terima karena para Kunoichi sangat berisik dan selalu heboh. Inilah rencana mereka untuk menggagalkannya.
1. Chapter 1

Konser MASSAL.

Jreng..Jreng… hallo Minna-san Kido telah muncul ^_^  
Kido membuat cerita baru sebenarnya kepikiran tentang penyanyi remaja yang sedang gempar-gemparnya sekarang didunia, Justin Bieber.

Ini saya beri rate nya humor ajadeh, soalnya lagi belajar buat fanfiction humor. Hahaha! Dan buat yag baca nih panpik kalau garing harap maklum ya, ya biasalah kalau garing kan tinggal disiram #gubraakk. Dan di panpik ini Kido akan ikut serta peran sebagai teman dari semua pairing :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei, kalau naruto udah punya saya mereka bakalan tak bikin komedi. Gyahahaha *devil laugh, #disate Masashi Kishimoto*

WARNING: GAJE, GAK JELAS (?), ALUR KEMANA-MANA, HUMOR YANG BENAR2 GARING, ANEH, GA NYAMBUNG, KARAKTER OOC, CERITA YANG SEMRAWUT, DAN TOKOH YANG BERMACAM-MACAM BENTUKNYA.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Konser Massal © Mas Kido yg Tampan #Plakk

Summary: konoha kedatangan sesosok Artis yang sedang tenar akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu membuat para Anggota Rookie 9 shinobi pria nya tidak terima karena para Kunoichi selalu heboh. Inilah rencana mereka untuk menggagalkannya.

KONSER MASSAL  
chapter 1 : Kehebohan Konoha

"naruto..!" Kido memanggil Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan PS2 nya.

Namun tetap saja kido dikacangin bagaikan kambing congek yang diacuhkan Naruto dan tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang stick controller.  
Kayaknya nih Kido harus kedukun dan nyantet si Naruto biar tuh anak kagak bolot kupingnya.

"hahaha…tembak teruss!" Naruto tertawa dan 'masih' dengan memegang stick yang dianggap Kido membawa sial.

Habis sudah deh kesabaran Kido menghadapi kunyuk satu ini, lagian kenapa sih si Naruto jadi bolot begini? Sengaja, gak sengaja, atau pura-pura sengaja? Hanya allah dan malaikat nya lah yang tau *Reader: sweatdrop*. ^^

"hei Naruto, loe sebenernya budeg atau pura-pura budeg sih. Gue panggil elo nih NARUTOO!" Kido sedikit berteriak dan membuat Naruto menutup hidungnya, ah ralat maksudnya telinganya.

"ape loe kata Kido? Gue lagi main Ps nih!" ucap naruto.

"pause dulu kenapa tuh Ps" Kido berkata dengan melipat mukanya, eh maksudnya melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"paus? Disini kagak ada paus, dilaut sana tuh bejibun!" ucap Naruto masih tidak berhenti dari aktivitas nya memainkan permainan GTA san andreas PS2 milik Kido.

"GUE BILANG PAUSE, P-A-U-S-E BUKAN PAUS. P-A-U-S!" Kido melotot mendengar jawaban bodoh Naruto tadi sambil berteriak membuat seluruh warga jepang pada panic dan tidak sadarkan diri, oke ini begitu lebay. "lagian loe tuh budeg kali dipanggil gak denger!"

"oke sekarang loe mau ngapain kido jelek kunyuk bebek?" ucap naruto menoleh ke Kido.

"oke, jadi gini Naruto muka rubah yang jeleknya tak tergantikan! Gue kan lagi kosong misi nih nah loe juga, jadi nenek Tsunade bilang kita boleh keluar Konoha besok!"

"ngapain? Keluar konoha bukannya sama aja misi ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.

Kido mendegus, ternyata Naruto ini kagak pernah pinter selalu aja bloon. "lama-lama loe gue cekik ntar rubah. Maksdunya keluarnya itu liburan LIBURANNNN. You know?" Kido memekik didepan muka Naruto.

"oh Liburan? Kalau liburan gue mah tau, mang liburan kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"makanya itu gue mau nanya nih sama elo, dari tadi dipanggil bolot amat."

Naruto terlihat berpikir, gak tau deh mikirin apa? Paling mikirin utang dan segala tempo yang sudah jatuh tempo. (?) "ha! Gue tau Kido kita harus liburan kemana" ucap naruto dengan nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"mang kemana?" Tanya Kido berharap jawaban naruto bukan jawaban yang konyol.

"dirumah gue aja, enak loh! Hehehe" Naruto cuman nyengir dengan tampang wajah tanpa bersalahnya itu.

Kido benar-benar sweatdrop. Naruto nih diapain sih biar pinter dikit dan gak bloon-bloon amat. "ahh, ngomong sama loe ngaco mulu. Kalau ada sakura gue yakin loe udah nyampai di san fransisco sana akibat efek bogem mentah."

"jadi kemana? Gue nih gak tau tempat-tempat yang bagus buat liburan" ucap naruto dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gak gatal #Readers: gak gatal kok digaruk. Naruto: suka2 gue dong. *siapin rasengan*. Readers: kaburrrr#

"ntar ajadeh mikirnya gue kayaknya udah stress nih gara-gara kelakuan dodol loe." Ucap Kido dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong dengan mulut menganga.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sasuke terlihat sedang berjalan *siapa bilang ngesot :D* melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang sepertinya sepi menurut si Sasuke, tapi matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang main di comberan. "kayaknya gue kenal deh, tapi siapa?" gumam sasuke.  
[np/ loe gimana sih sas? Loe bilang kenal tapi siapa? Gue gampar juga loe ntar ._.]

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri tuh bocah yang sasuke bilang kenal dan langsung lihatin dengan mata melotot dan hampir mau lepas kalau gak dilem sama sasuke pakek alteco gara-gara insiden nista yang dimana dia melihat Naruto yang hanya memakain underwear. Gyahahaha :D

"astajim Kido, loe ngapain? Tobat Kido tobat sebentar lagi itu udah mau bulan ramadhan" ucap Sasuke dengan gaya-gaya seorang ustad.

Kido menoleh yang dari tadi ternyata mengintip bebek lagi mandi. "eh elo sas? Kok elo bisa disini sih?"

"harusnya gue yang nanyak ngapain loe disini dan sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh!"

"hah? Tidak senonoh? Emang gue ngapain kan gue sendirian aja kagak sama siapa-siapa." Ucap Kido bingung.

"jangan ngeles loe Kido, gua tau loe lagi ngintip bebek mandi kan? Kurang kerjaan banget sih? Bintitan loe baru tau"

"mang kenapa sih kalau gue ngintipin bebek? Lagian bebek nya juga gak keberatan kok" ucap Kido dengan dodol nya. "loe juga sas, gue ngintipin bebek aja loe udah sibuk, kemarin gue mergokin loe ngintipin ibu-ibu gue biasa aja!"

What the f**k? ngapain lagi si Kido ngomongin kejadian Nista itu lagi beberapa minggu kemarin saat sasuke nggak sengaja lihat ibu-ibu mandi disumur dan dipergoki Kido sama Naruto, wah bisa hancur image sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"itu kan gak sengaja, ngapain loe ungkit lagi kunyuk?"

"habisnya loe duluan sih yang sok ceramahin gue ya gue bales dong!" ucap Kido melet-melet dan membuat Sasuke ingin memotong lidahnya si Kido sialan itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang naruto lari-lari dengan lebay nya seperti gaya banci yang dikejar satpol PP dan itu membuat Kido dan sasuke sweatdrop abis-abisan karena tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Kido, Sasuke, gue punya berita yang bener-bener super hot!" ucap Naruto dengan mata bercahaya.

"paan?" Tanya sasuke yang terlihat masih kesal.

"hot? Jangan-jangan tentang miyabi ya?" ucap Kido asal.

BLETAKK!

Sebuah bogem mentah dari Sasuke dan Naruto sukses mendarat dikepala Kido dengan mulusnya, dan membuat nya meringis menahan sakitnya timpukan super tadi.

"a~adu~hh.. sakit~tt" ucap Kido kesakitan memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"salah sendiri Omes, otak mesum!" ucap Sasuke mendeathglare si Kido.

"Kido, ternyata loe itu lebih Omes dan mesum daripada gue, dasar hantu padang pasir." Kata Naruto.

"aduh, iyadeh! Gue kan cuman becanda lagian siapa sih yang omes, gue tuh cuman fiktor. Fikiran kotor!" jawab Kido dengan muka manyun.

"sama aja Idiot..!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto serempak.

"ah udah, kan tadi gue mau mengabarkan tentang berita yang super hot kalau rencananya akan ada artis dari Hollywod yang mau konser di Konoha!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"APA?" teriak Sasuke dan Kido.

Maklum selama ini kan Konoha jarang tuh didatangi para artis-artis yang terkenal dan sedang booming karena mereka selalu ke desa tetangga seperti Suna dan Kumo dan gak pernah ke Konoha jadinya si Kido sama Sasuke itu begitu katrok sedikit apalagi si Naruto paling heboh sampai membuat Jepang akan gempa lagi nampaknya.

"memangnya yang mau konser itu Siapa?" Tanya sasuke kembali ke tampang stay cool nya.

"hum..kata nenek Tsunade sih artis yang lagi tenar sekarang." Jawab Naruto sok bijak.

"iya namanya siapa Dodol. Paiman, paijo, paimo!" ucap Kido Kesal karena Naruto yang terlihat berbelit-belit.

"aduh siapa ya? Hm.. jus..jus.. apa ya?" Naruto terlihat memikirkan itu, Kido dan Sasuke hanya berpandangan dengan tautan dialis mereka.

"jus? Jus jeruk? Emang jus jeruk bisa konser? Baru denger." Lagi-lagi Kido terlihat seperti orang bloon.

"bukan! gue belum selesai berbicara. Oiya JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"HAH? JUSTIN BIEBER?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"apa? Aku akan konser di Konoha? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi aku saja tidak tau itu dimana!" ucap Justin membantah usulan sang manajer.

"makanya karena tempat nya itu antah berantah kamu bisa dapet lebih banyak fans! Gimana toh.!" Ucap scooter manajer Justin menjelaskan.

Justin berpikir dengan wajah tampan nya yang sedikit aneh saat memikirkan sesuatu, gimana bisa mikir orang ini aja distudio music yang berisik dan gak ada tenang-tenang nya sama sekali.

"yaudah deh, gue terima lagian kan nih konser buat amal panti jompo!" jawab Justin yang akhirnya menyetujui. [np:/ what? Sejak kapan Justin konser buat panti jompo? Namanya jupa panpik ^_^ hahaha]

"yaudah bagus deh kalau begitu, kamu harus siap-siap minggu depan kita akan berangkat!" ucap scooter bersyukur.

"hah? Berangkat kemana?" Tanya Justin bingung menoleh kearah manajernya.

"hee. Cakep-cakep bloon! Ya berangkat ke konoha konser. KONSER!" jawab Scooter ngotot dan emosi melihat sedikit kedodolan sang artisnya itu.

"ohh, iya2 gue baru inget! Sorry lupa maklum banyak fans!" Justin nyengir dan kemudian masuk kedalam studio rekaman.

Scooter sweatdrop mendengarnya, ya maklum, Justin sekarang memang rada-rada konslet, apanya konslet? Apanya aja boleh… :p  
"tau ah, laper gue!" Scooter pergi dan hilang didepan pintu studio.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kido, Sasuke, dan Naruto berjalan santai mengelilingi Konoha sejak tadi pagi, rencananya sih mereka mau makan tapi kenapa ya warung pada tutup semua? Apa sekarang ada hari libur se-jepang atau hanya se-konoha cuman?  
Tau deh, author juga bingung! *readers: author sinting*

"hah~perassan kita udah 8x muter kesini dan gak dapet apa-apa! Capek gue!" seru Kido dengan menyandar ditiang listrik sebelah sebuah restoran makanan kue dango.

"tau nih, kan elo Sas yang mimpin jalan kok perasaan tempatnya ini-ini terus sih?" protes Naruto dan ikut-ikutan menyandar ditiang listrik dengan Kido.

"kok kalian nyalahin gue? Salahin yang buat jalannya dong.!" Bantah Sasuke mengelap keringatnya yang udah seliter kalo dimasukin baskom.

"Gimana mau disalahin, kita aja gak tau siapa yang buat! Ya gak Nar?" kata Kido menyenggol Naruto yang lagi bengong.

"hah? Ho,o tuh bener! Kan ini desa udah ada pas kita lahir gimana mau tau?" ucap Naruto.

Muka Sasuke udah merah karena emosi merasa dirinya dipojokkan oleh dua bocah bloon ini. Dia cuman merem melek kayak tokek yang mau diinjek sama orang dan itu membuat Kido dan Naruto mau muntah.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kibo?" panggil Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari gang didepan restoran kue dango tadi.

"nama gue Kido bukan Kibo sai. Loe kira gue Kebo?" jawab Kido kesal karena sai salah panggil nama dirinya.

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, dan itu membuat Kido mau mencakar wajah innoncent Sai. "ya maklum saja, gue emang sering lupa" kata sai Asal.  
[nb:/ kok perassan semua pairingnya pada gak bener alias gila ya? Ah namanya juga panpik :p *dikeroyok para readers*]

"ngapain loe disini sai?" Tanya sasuke memastikan.

"gak ada gue cuman pingin makan yakiniku di restoran ujung jalan sana" ucap sai sambil terus tersenyum manis.

"wah boleh gak kalau gue ikut sai? Perut gue laper nih.!" Tanya Naruto dengan jurus andalannya puppy eyes.

"boleh saja, asal loe bayar sendiri makanan loe ya! Hahaha" sai tertawa dan langsung melengos pergi dengan tatapan heran ketiga trio bloon itu.

Wajar saja, tiba-tiba saja Sai jadi tertawa liar begitu apa dia kesambet ya? Tapi kesambet apaan? Mungkin kesambet dedemit sawah, begitulah pikir ketiga trio tadi.  
tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu, saat ini perut mereka sedang ganas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sai, Kido, Sasuke, dan Naruto tiba didepan pintu masuk restoran, bukannya masuk mereka berempat malah melihat pemandangan yang benar benar luar biasa.  
keempatnya cengo dan bengong melihat pemandangan didepan mereka, bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh perempuan di Konoha terlihat beramai-ramai antri direstoran itu.

"apa-apaan ini?" seru sasuke.

"wah, aku berhasil mendapatkan tiket konser Justin Bieber!" teriak seorang gadis senang kepada temannya.

Keempatnya terlihat mendengarkan percakapan itu, sepertinya mereka penasaran ada apa ramai-ramai begini didepan restoran Yakiniku Q.

"haha, iya aku juga mendapatkannya. Kita tinggal menontonnya saja." Ucap teman sang gadis tadi yang juga terlihat senang.

Sepertinya empat orang tadi menemukan jawabannya, sepertinya! Kecuali Kido dan Naruto yang terlihat masih seperti orang bodoh dengan mata melotot.

"sai, sasuke, Kido, Naruto?" panggil sakura, ino, dan kawan-kawan kaget saat melihat keempatnya disini.

"hah? kalian?" mereka berempat serempak mengatakannya dengan wajah yang lebih kaget.

"ngapain kalian ada disini? Mau ikutan beli tiket ya?" Tanya Ino.

"beli tiket? Emang tiket apa, kok kami gak tau sih?" Tanya Kido kebingungan.

"kami sih kesini mau makan di Yakiniku Q eh tapi malah melihat kejadian seperti ini!" seru Sasuke "lagian ini menjual tiket apa?"

"Di Yakiniku Q kan tempat penjualan tiket untuk konser Bieber nantinya" tambah Tenten yang ikut serta.

"HAH? APA?" Sai, Kido, Sasuke, dan Naruto berteriak kaget.

Hari ini memang sial sekali pikir mereka mau makan aja susahnya minta ampun, aje gilee! Ini emangnya hari apa sih? Atau hari sudah tambah 1 hingga jadi 1 minggu 8 hari? Benar-benar mengerikan.

"memangnya kenapa? Kok kayaknya kalian kaget gitu sih?" Tanya sakura penuh selidik.

"ha? Gak papa kok kami cuman pengen makan dan gak bisa2 dari tadi pagi! Kata Naruto nyengir berusaha ngeles dari penyelidikan Sakura.

Sai, Kido, dan Sasuke cuman manggut-manggut doang dan gak mau ngomong soalnya perut mereka udah minta jatah! Gimana ini?  
Sakura cuman bilang 'oh' aja dan mengajak kunoichi lainnya untuk masuk mengatri membeli tiket.

"hei, terus gimana nih? Gue laper nih sumpah!" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang buncit karena laper (?)

"loe kira gue kagak apa? Sama nih, sas? Gimana dong kan bos nya elo" ucap Kido melirik Sasuke, sasuke melirik Kido dengan tatapan 'gue-juga-gak-tau-dodol-toko-pada-tutup-semua ke arah Kido.

"gue punya ide" celetuk Sai, membuat Sasuke, naruto dan kido menoleh kearah sai.

"apaan?" ketiganya antusias mendegar ide sai.

"hum..apa ya? Wah kayaknya gue Lupa lagi nih!" seru sai dengan tersenyum tanpa dosa membuat aura membunuh muncul di antara Kido, sasuke, dan naruto.

"eh, beruang arab! Lama-lama gue lempar ke sapiteng nanti loe." Ucap Sasuke esmosi melihat kebloonan Sai.

"gilaaa loe sai, loe mikirin apaan sih perasaan lupa terus!" ptotes Naruto.

"parah loe sai, gue tonjok juga nanti" imbuh Kido.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"jadi gini loh justin, loe itu kan mau konser di sebuah tempat yang gak biasa! Nah intinya loe itu harus fit disaat konser" scooter menjelaskan.

Justin tetep lihatin TV didepan dia, mungkin gak ya dia denger apa yang dibilang scooter tadi? "eh loe denger gak gue tadi ngomong apa?" timpal scooter lagi.

Justin cuman noleh dengan mata yang sayu kayaknya nih bocah ngantuk tingkat Dewa. "eh? Loe ngomong apa tadi? Kayaknya gue ngantuk tadi dan sempet tidur jadi gue gak tau loe ngomong apaan" seru Justin males.

Scooter yang lagi makan buah duren saat itu langsung keselek bijinya dengan mata melotot hampir lepas 'loe lama2 gue tonjok juga nanti Justin' ucap scooter didalam hati.

"loe kenapa scooter? Mata loe melotot gitu? Oh minta difoto? Nih gue foto ntar gue masukin pesbuk. Hahahah" kata Justin ngawur dengan mengambil hape di saku celananya dengan tertawa-tawa dan mulai memfoto scooter dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi dengan huruf-huruf (?).

"%$%TGFJJHAGJHAYFAGI&^#$ %^&^*&jhsjdhkjhka(*"

"hah? Loe ngomong apaan? Bahasa baru ya? semoga sukses aja dengan bahasa baru loe gue cuman memberi motivasi dan doa" ucap Justin ceramah dan makin membuat Scooter geregetan.

'mamaaaaaaa..kenapa aku harus punya artis yang dodol nya super-super dodol begini? Gak peka lagi jadi orang, cakep tapi idiot bantuin napa masak keselek gak tau…' seru Scooter kesal dalam hati.

"udah ya, gue tidur duluan! Besok gue mau cari baju oke?" kata Justin santai berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

Scooter mulai guling-guling dilantai, mungkin karena keseleknya udah nyampai stadium 100 kali ya makanya parah sampai guling2 begitu.  
Ryan teman Justin yang kebetulan lewat disitu melihat scoter guling2 dan menghampirinya.

"pak scooter, ngapain guling2 disitu? Nyari tomcat ya?" Tanya Ryan ingin tau.

Scooter menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya, Ryan yang bingung ikut menunjuk-nunjuk Kasian banget ya si Scooter keselek kagak ada yang nolongin, nasib loe apes Scooter.

Scooter langsung menjitak kepala Ryan yang bingung. "gue keselek nih bantuin napa?" ucap Scooter.

"nah! Itu pak scooter bisa ngomong, kenapa tadi nunjuk2 leher?"

"itu kan tadi cuman contoh, cepet bantuin nih" seru Scooter dengan bloonnya.

Ryan langsung sweatdrop dan buru-buru menepuk punggung Scooter dan dalam sekali pukulan biji duren itupun langsung keluar.

"makanya pak, kalau makan baca bismillah jangan baca nomer togel. Apa gak iya keselek" ceramah Ryan.

"apa loe bilang masak sama orang tua gitu loe, gue bilang emak bapak gue loe?"

Ryan hamper pingsan melihat scooter mewek dan langsung pergi aja daripada melihat yang tidak diinginkan.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

T

B

C

Alhamdulillah selesai yaallah *Sujud2* ini ngetiknya penuh dengan perjuangan dan air mata #lebay.

Semoga pada seneng ya ^^ kalau pada gak seneng gk papa deh Kido ikhlas, dan terakhir mohon review ^.~

ARIGATOU DATTEBAYO..


	2. Chapter 2 : Say No To KONSER

Konser Massal.

Akhirnya Chap 2 update juga XD.  
Kalau yang chap sebelumnya itu kan perkenalan siapa yg mau konser, dan chap ini bakal ada ninja rookie 9, tapi cuman yang cowo nya ajah untuk memerangi konser yang merusuhkan Konoha. Hahahah (keselek kecoa) o.O

Okedeh tanpa ada kata sambitan, silahkan dinikmati.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, kalau naruto udah punya saya mereka bakalan tak bikin komedi. Gyahahaha *devil laugh, #disate Masashi Kishimoto*

WARNING: GAJE, GAK JELAS (?), ALUR KEMANA-MANA, HUMOR YANG BENAR2 GARING, ANEH, GA NYAMBUNG, KARAKTER OOC, CERITA YANG SEMRAWUT, AUTHOR YANG SEDANG GIAT-GIATNYA MELAKUKAN PENGOPLOSAN MEREK, DAN TOKOH YANG BERMACAM-MACAM BENTUKNYA.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Konser Massal © Mas Kido yg Tampan #Plakk

.

.

.

Summary: konoha kedatangan sesosok Artis yang sedang tenar akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu membuat para Anggota Rookie 9 shinobi pria nya tidak terima karena para Kunoichi sangat berisik dan selalu heboh. Inilah rencana mereka untuk menggagalkannya.

KONSER MASSAL  
Chapter 2 : Say no to "KONSER"

Naruto lagi duduk-duduk diatas pohon sambil sekalian berteduh, soalnya siang ini cuacanya panas-panas sesuatu gitu. *Plakk  
Sambil sekalian duduk Naruto lihatin penduduk desa yang lagi biasa lah jalan-jalan kesana kemari membawa alamat (Readers: lo kira ayu tingting.)

Juga biar nemuin Sakura-chan Kata si Naru-naru.  
"hoho, lihatin penduduk desa lewat ah. Siapa tau tiba-tiba ada Sakura-Chan lewat." ucap Naruto ngayal.

Dan karena Naruto lagi ngayal, dia tidak menyadari kalau dibawah sana si Sasuke lagi lihatin dia sambil pasang muka ayam yang mau bertelur =,=  
"dasar kucing, siang-siang gini udah ngayal. Padahal gue mau ajak rundingan."

"WOY SAS NGAPAIN LOE DISINI?"

"mama2,assalaimualaikum,ehmati-mati-mati,tralalatr ilili. Wee an**r lo Kib. Nganggetin gua aja pakek teriak-teriak segala kayak mau demo lo" kata Sasuke kaget sampek jadi latah gitu.  
yaa, mau gimana lagi ternyata predikatnya sebagai uchiha udah luntur. *dichidori sasuke*

"hahaha, sorry2 Sas. Biasa gue terlalu bersemangat nih" seru Kiba seperti biasa dengan membawa anjing sahabatnya Akamaru.

"tapi kan gak usah nganggetin juga kaleee" jawab Sasuke memonyongkan bibirnya kayak mulut tokek.

"habisnya ini PENTING SAS, PENTING" kata Kiba lebay sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sok dramatis.

"yaampun loe kayak apaan aja sih. Lebay woy" seru sasuke melihat Kiba dngn tampang males.

"gua gak lebay, tapi bener deh INI PENTING. Loe tau kan rumor si Jastin Biebier mau konser dikonoha. Ini gak boleh terjadi Sas, makanya nanti sore kita rookie 9 yang cowo nya ngumpul dirumah gue. Gimana?"

Sasuke kelihatan mikir, iya sih emang ini yang mau dirundingin dia ama Naruto eh tapi si Kiba ama yang lainnya juga serencana, yaudah setuju ajadeh.  
"okedeh, ntar gue ajak si kucing ama kebo kerumah lo ntar sore."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hoooaamm"

"kenape loe Nar? Ngantuk? Minum bayigon" kata Kido pada Naruto yang barusan menguap sambil berjalan bertiga bersama sasuke. Tapi nampaknya si Uchiha bungsu ini nggak mau ngomong alias mingkem aja.

"loe aja yang minum, gue cukup minum Hitt"

Kido dan Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto Barusan, perasaan bayigon sama hitt sama aja deh, cuman beda merek. Haah~ Naruto2 kapan loe gak dodol lagi ?

"eh kucing, loe ngasal lagi lama-lama gue tonjok nih" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dari depan, mereka yang kaget akhirnya bersiap melakukan kuda-kuda lumping *Readers: apaan sih?*

Ternyata Oh ternyata seseorang tersebut ialah yang selama ini tidak asing lagi yaitu Deidara dan Tobi.  
"wah-wah, ada kalian rupanya." Ucap Deidara.

"eh kok kalian disini sih? Mau ngapain? Bukannya ini sekarang tanggal merah ya?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau kami disini, ini kan dibuka untuk konser massal" ucap tobi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kido masang tampang males ngeliat duo curut ini lagi di Konoha. Lagian ngapain sih buka konser buat penyanyi dari Amerika? Kenapa gak undang Rhoma Irama, Didi Kempot, atau Mpok Nori sekalian (?) bukanya "Cintailah produk dalam negeri" itu lebih bagus ya.

"benar sekali, memangnya tidak boleh?" sambung Deidara.

"yaa terserah ajadeh. Lagian kan tiketnya mahal." Ucap Kido ngasal.

Tobi dan Deidara tablo, mukanya kayak abis nahan hajad.  
"MAHAL? CIUS? EMANG BERAPA?" Tanya Tobi dengan gaya alay nya yang kumat kayak banci yg mangkal di mall (?)

"IYA MAHAL, 2 MILYAR!" ucap tiga idiot.

JREENNGG…

JREENNGGG…

JREENNGGGGG…

JREEENNNGGGG…

"oh tidak, betapa itu sangat mahal sekali" tobi mulai panik berlari kesana-kemari sperti majikan yg mau masukin ayamnya kekandang.

DUAAKK !

Bunyi jitakan dikepala Tobi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kido tidak terelakkan lagi, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa muncul lah gunung yg sangat indah dikepala mereka alias benjol ~,~

"woy, kalian gue bunuh satu-satu ntar, sorry ya tapi gue kagak percaya kalau tiketnya semahal ITU" urat-urat tak diundang muncul dijidat Deidara (Author: urat kok loe disini? Jelas2 loe dibilang tk diundang. Urat: koplok lo)

"yaudah kalau kagak percaya, dikasih tau ngotot" kata sasuke megangin kepalanya yang abis diKDRT sama Deidara.

"sudah sekarang kita harus tau dimana lokasi konsernya Deidara-Senpai"

"benar juga, hei kalian bertiga. Bisa tunjukkan kami dimana tempat konsernya?"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat wahyu dari langit segera ada ide untuk mengerjai mereka, Sasuke dan Kido lagi pandang-pandangan lihatin naruto senyum-senyum sinting.

"loe lurus, terus kalau ada belokan belok kekiri lurus terus kalau udah mentok berarti disitu konsernya" kata naruto.

"oke-oke, baiklah kalau begitu kami kesana. Terima kasih.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Mereka lama sekali? Kemana dulu sih, tinggal jalan aja gak jauh juga." Ucap kiba ngomel-ngomel ala emak2.

"tunggu aja, ntar kan nyampek. Loe cerewet banget sih Kib, kayak emak gue" ucap Shikamaru duduk dikursi dikamarnya Kiba.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kiba terbuka lebar, ternyata itu adalah tiga idiot alias Kido, Sasuke, dan Naruto dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan bahasa tubuh dan napas yg ngos-ngosan.

"nah, ini dia orangnya!" terka Chouji.

"kalian kemana aja?"

"kalian ini lama bangt sih? Ngapain aja?"

"lihat nih udah jam berapa?"

"STOOPPP, NANYA NYA ITU SATU-SATU KENAPA!" seru mereka bertiga dengan suara melengking ala-ala bon jovi gitu.

"tau nih, nanya nya satu-satu dong. Gue lagi galau nih soalnya." Ucap naruto manyun.

"habisnya kalian kemana aja sih? Kami itu udah menungu kalian sampai titik darah penghabisan" seru Lee penuh semangat yang membara

Ya mau gimana lagi, mereka terlambat kan juga karena ketemu duo Racun (Sinta dan Jojo: hei itu julukan kami)  
jadinya telat deh gara-gara mereka.

"udah gak penting itu, sekarang ini kita mau ngumpul mau ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke kembali dengan tampang sok cool nya *ditendang sasuke*

Sekarang ini para Rookie 9 yang cowo lagi berkumpul di rumah Kiba, mereka Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Kido, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai kayaknya mereka mau arisan atau mungkin mau tawuran gak tau deh. Mungkin dengan Kiba menjelaskannya kita bisa tau.

"jadi gini temen-temen. Di konoha kan si Jastin Biebier kan mau konser. Gimana kalau kita gagalin? Habis nya dia itu kagak jelas"

"gue setuju tuh, lagian semenjak adanya konser itu. Gue diputusin sama Hinata gara-gara si Biebier ntuh, katanya gantengan dia daripada gue, huuuaaa!" seru neji sambik nangis kejer.

"wah parah tuh si Biebier, gua gorok juga ntar" seru Kido sok berani.

"gini aja, gue punya IDE yang cemerlang!"

Dan ternyata mereka membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan konser tersebut, apakah mereka bisa untuk melakukannya? Tetap saksikan di setajam SIKAT! (readers: author gila)

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kita kembali lagi ke Deidara dan Tobi, kayaknya mereka masih muter-muter nih. Apalagi dengan tingkah konyol Tobi bikin Deidara makin pusing.  
Lihat aja deh sendiri gimana kelakuan Tobi yang minta balon, beli eskrim, kalau gak banyak orang mungkin Tobi bakalan dibom sama Deidara pakek gas elpiji -_-

"Senpai, tobi pengen beli es krim itu! Bang es krim bang" seru tobi dengan gaya bayi-bayi baru belajar makan.

Deidara dengan malas ngikutin Tobi dari belakang, dari mukanya kita tau kalau Deidara nggak ikhlas.

"Bang, beli es krim. Es krim maklum 2, udel pop, sama mbee ya bang" seru Tobi.

Setelah selesai nemenin si Tobi kesan-kemari mereka jalan lagi ketempat konser tapi pas udah lewatin jalan yang ditunjukin Naruto tadi bukan tempat konser yang mereka lihat, tapi itu adalah empang!

"waa, a***r tuh si Naruto! Gue ledakin ntar" teriak Deidara Kesel.

Gimana ga kesel coba, udah nemenin si Tobek, eh sekarang dikerjain sama rubah sialan.

"waa, ada kolam. Ternyata nanti konsernya diadakan diatas kolam, benar-benar indah sekali" seru Tobi takjub melihat empang dihadapannya.

BUAAK!

Bogem mendarat sempurna di ubun-ubun Tobi, membuat kepalanya benjol sebelah. Lagian lihat empang masak takjub, Tobi-Tobi tobat kenape loe.

"Tobi, setidaknya jangan bloon-bloon amat dong. Lo itu udah tua masih kayak bocah" frontal Deidara kesel.

"Tobi kan anak yang baik!"

Deidara masang muka yang siap buat makan si Tobi, Tobi cuman nyengir tanpa dosa seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"udah, sekarang kita cari jalan yang bener. Gue kesel ame lo!"

"i-iyadeh Senpai"

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o

"HAHAHAHA, ide bagus nar!" ucap Kiba ngakak sampek kemasukan nyamuk yang tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi.

"iyadong, naruto gitu loh"

"eh tapi nar, kapan kita melaksanakannya?" Tanya Kido.

"tenang aja, pas dia lagi konser dan dia lagi di backstage kita langsung melakukannya"

"yaudahlah kalau udah selesai kita pulang dah! Gue ngantuk nih mau bobo" kata sasuke sambil merem melek.

Kayaknya perundingan mereka udah selesai buat menggagalkan konser Jastin Biebier, sekarang tinggal nungguin konsernya dimulai aja.  
Sekarang Naruto, Kido, dan Sasuke lagi jalan mau pulang kerumah [siapa bilang kekuburan :p]

"yaudah ya, kita pisah disini aja. Lo Kido kekanan, Naruto kekiri terus gue ketengah!"

"yaudah deh, gue pulang dulu mau maem,"

"huaaaa,hiks,hiks,uwaaaa"

"loe kenapa Nar?" Tanya Sasuke dan Kido bareng.

"gue belum siap meninggalkan kalian"

"apaan sih loe? KITA INI MAU PULANG BUKAN MAU KEMANA-MANA!" ucap Sasuke sampek memunculkan hujan lokal yang mengenai Naruto dan Kido (Author: tau sendirilah ujan lokal nya itu apa. Readers: kagak tau *nyekik author)

"Sas, loe ngomong jangan muncrat juga kaleee" kata Kido ngelapin mukanya.

"udah skarang PULANG, gue udah ngantuk lagian nanti gue dicari sama Itachong"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

Siang-siang gini emang enak buat berteduh di bawah pohon, mungkin seperti itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kiba dan Naruto. Kalau kalian nanyak dimana Kido sama Sasuke mereka lagi kerumahnya Eyang Tandus meminta bantuan.

"eh Kib, gue punya tebak-tebakan buat nunggu si Kebo saya Ayam" ucap naruto.

"apaan emangnya nar"

"POS dibalik jadi apa?" Tanya Naruto

Kiba kelihatan mikir "apa ya? Nyerah deh"

"ahaha, ya SOP dong" jawab naruto melet, Kiba cuman ciap-ciap.

"oke sekarang gue Tanya lagi, SOP dibalik jadi apa?"

"hem, Pasti POS" ucap Kiba bangga sambil senyum-senyum.

"SOP dibalik ya tumpah lah dodol. Hahahha"

BUAKK

"Makan tuh tangan gue" Kiba gampared Naruto.

Tiba-Tiba si Kido sama Sasuke muncul di depan mereka, Naruto yang kena tabok Kiba langsung ngacir ke Sasuke dan Kido.  
merek berdua sweatdrop lihat tingkah naruto.

"apaan sih Nar? Najis woy gue lihat loe kayak gitu!" kata Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"tau nih, loe kayak pak Tarno kalau gitu nar!" imbuh Kido.

"tuh si Kiba nabok gue, atit tau tak ditabok"

GEDUBRAK,KROMPYANG…!

Kiba, Sasuke, dan Kido pingsan mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan. Sejak kapan tuh rubah jadi alay, perasaan yang paling alay itu si Sasuke, atau jangan-jangan itu penyakit yang menular?

"rempong loe Nar, loe belajar dari siapa sih jadi alay gitu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Naru jadi alay belajar cama Eyang Tandus qaqa"

"Loe ngomong sekali lagi tinju melayang nih!" Kata Kido.

Kiba kelihatan lagi mikir sesuatu "eh temen-temen, gimana kalau kita sekarang langsung ketempat konsernya aja? Gue udah kasih tau mereka"

"Yaudah deh ayuk, gue udah gak sabar buat ngerjain si BIEBIER! Hahahahaha"

Ternyata percakapan mereka berempat barusan didengar oleh salah satu kunoichi yang memperharhatikan mereka. Apakah rencana mereka ketahuan?  
nantikan saja cerita selanjutnya…

T

B

C

Mohon maaf minna kalau chapter yang ini kurang lucu, #sujud2 maklum Kido masih newbie jadi kurang pengalaman dan juga habisnya kido nulisnya cepet-cepet bentar lagi kan anak SMA mau UN *curhat*  
jadi kido langsung buat chap 2 nya aja ^^  
Insyaallah chap depan Kido usahain biar lucu …. Dan terakhir dimohon kritik dan sarannya di review

Arigatou Dattebayo. ^.~


End file.
